Hot Springs
by Eriko-Chan
Summary: Akio Ohtori is one of those people you don't want to know what he is thinking, and when he come up with an idea for party involving two people you wouldn't expect to come. Then you want to run for cover.


"HOT SPRINGS"  
  
It was a nice Friday afternoon with beautiful weather. The birds were singing, the sun was bright and sunny, and cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It was just wonderful. There in the middle of the magnificent scenery was a beautiful creme colored, 5-story, gigantic mansion with all the trimmings. Up on the fourth floor balcony Akio Ohtori was sun bathing in a speedoblack speedo with flames on it. (Ooh La-la) He was drinking from a glass of crystal a nice Kobel (of course nothing less). He was just enjoying the scenery and the day. All of the sights and sounds were pushed aside as an interesting idea popped in his twist little mind. "I think I should have a party tonight," Akio spoke aloud. (Uh-oh...I wonder what *kind* of party his going to have...)  
So on that note Akio picked up his cellular from next to him and called his partner in crime, Touga Kiryuu, to come to his party that night. "So who else is coming to the party," asked Touga after accepting. Akio hears a voice in the background.  
"Who's with you?" asked Akio curiously, straining to hear the voice more clearly.  
"Oh someone you have had the 'pleasure' of meeting before," Touga spoke mysteriously adding a sexy laugh after it. "Now you answer the question I asked earlier, 'who else is coming to the party'?"   
"You'll see," Akio smiled sinisterly, an evil laugh escaping. (Uh-oh I am scared!)  
***  
That night at Akio's mansion, he was getting ready for his special guests to arrive. Soon after Akio's preperations were complete Touga arrived and greeted Akio with a high five. "I'm just dying to know who you invited to the party, come on and tell me." Touga picked up a beer and popped the top.  
"Like I said before 'you'll see'," Akio eyed Touga with a smirk on his face. (I wonder who did he invited...I have a funny feeling about this party.)  
As if the fates were listening a very shiny black Lexis, with hot reels pulled up front of Akio's mansion. (I like!) And who came out of it? Hotohori stepped out and dragged Marron Glace behind him. (HUH!!)  
"Maybe this isn't a good idea," said Marron. He had been trying to talk Hotohori into leaving since they hit the drive way.  
"Do worry, Marron," said Hotohori. "It just a party! Its not going to be that bad." (That's what he thinks!)  
"That's what I 'am' afraid of," said Marron wrapping his arms around himself. (Maybe he should afraid...) And so they left the safty of the car and walked toward the door. When Akio, who had heard them aproach, opened the door it scared both Hotohori and Marron.  
"Welcome gentlemen to my home, said Akio pulling them both in. They look around and didn't see anyone besides themselves, Akio, and Touga.   
"Where is everybody else?" Marron looked around nervously.  
"Well...There is no one else coming," Touga grinned before gulping a beer. "We can still have fun with just us guys." ( I smell something fishy, don't you?)  
An hour passed, and Marron is getting more nerviness about being there, and Akio and Touga are giving him and Hotohori strange and scary looks. (Dangerous!) Akio finally got tired of watching them be uncomfortable and suggested, "Lets get into the hot springs I got out back."  
"Yeah! That will be great," Touga yelled running toward the hot spring (I wonder how he knew that Akio was going to say that...I guess evil minds do think alike.)  
So Marron, Hotohori, and Akio followed Touga to the hot springs. When they got out there, they saw about seven or maybe 10 hot springs.  
"Come on the water is nice and hot, said Touga already in the hot spring.  
"We don't have any swimming trunks," said Marron folding his arms.  
"Don't worry you don't need them," Akio said, then took off all his clothes, and stood before them in all his glory. Marron and Hotohori got noses bleeds. (*laughing*) Akio jumped in the hot spring next to Touga.   
"I think I will sit this one out, said Marron walking toward a chair in a corner.   
Thinking for a while Hotohori decides he too, will get in the hot spring, thinking it wouldn't be that bad, but he didn't take off any his clothes expect for his shirt and shoes.   
***  
Thirty minutes passed, Marron is sleeping in the corner that kind of nervous fitfull sleep you do in class, Hotohori is sitting in his own little corner of hot spring and cross from him is Akio with his arms around Touga licking his lips at Hotohori. In Hotohori's mind he's screaming like a girl and grabbing all that is precious and dear to him. Then Touga got up and went over to a table with a small jar on it. He grabbed it and jumped back in the hot spring.  
"What's that?" Asked Hotohori as curiosity won over fear.  
"Oh it's just chocolate body paint," said Touga.   
"What!! Yelled Marron who jolted from his slumber.  
"Well, look at the time," said Hotohori, glancing briefly at his bare wrist. "I think Marron and I need to be going off."   
Suddenly, Akio pull out at a remote control out his pants which laid next to him. "I don't think so, said Akio. Pushing one of button on the remote, and iron bars came up from the ground almost cover the whole mansion.   
"Marron, I am scared, cried Hotohori jumping out of the hot spring.   
Akio continued with his bad guy speech. "This afternoon I had an amazing idea involving you two, the most beautiful men in the land..."  
"Well, I am beautiful..." said Hotohori agreeing. Marron went over to Hotohori and kicks Hotohori in the shin.  
"So boys what do say, lets get it on," Touga and Akio chimed in unison. That was when Hotohori and Marron starting screaming like little girls who had bugs in their hair. (Trust me it's not fun!) Then suddenly, out of no where Nuriko appeared and burst though the iron bars.   
"Hey there boys," said Nuriko. "What's going on here."  
"Oh, Nuriko, please save us from them!" Hotohori and Marron begged.  
"I don't know what's going on here," Nuriko looked around. "I was just worried about my poor little Hotohori." Sweat drops appear behind Hotohori's and Marron's head as their hopes were dashed. "Well, I hate to see grown men cry, so I guess help!" Nuriko grabbing both of them and tossed them on his back. He carried them though the broken bars where he had broken though.   
Akio and Touga just look at each other. "Well, there goes your party, said Touga.  
"Hey we can still have fun, said Akio pointing at the jar of chocolate body paint. Akio and Touga smiled.  
  
THE END!  
  
"THE AFTERMATH"  
  
It had been one day since the incident at Akio's mansion. They were at Nuriko's apartment. They were still bothered by the scary display that was burned into their skulls. Poor Marron sat in a corner mumbling, "I am not a girl," over and over, and Hotohori was just zoned out looking at a wall.  
"I am not a girl, I am not a GIRL! Why, WHY were they looking at me like that!" Yelled Marron holding self.  
Nuriko entered the room with two cups of orange juice. (Like that's going to help.) He looked at both of them before saying "You guys have to snap out of it." He sighed, putting the cups of orange juice down on a table. "It's all over now," Nuriko tried to shake Hotohori out of it.  
"It will never be over!" The cry Marron gave goosebumps...his eyes went wide like the size of tennis ball. "They will haunt us forever!"  
"Oh brother, what am I going to do with you two?" asked Nuriko.  
Suddenly, the phone rang. The two screamed and Marron clung to hotohori. Nuriko picked up the phone, it was Carrot, Marron's older brother.  
"Hey, Carrot, yes your brother here, or what left of him,..." said Nuriko.  
"That bad!" Said Carrot. "I thought he would have a good time at the party..."  
"Let's just said he had a helluva time," said Nuriko...  
  
By: Erika Shannon Monique Smalls  
Revised by: Maggie-Marie Thies 


End file.
